


Make the Yuletide Gay

by Aerica_Menai



Category: Merlin (TV), The Knight Before Christmas (2019)
Genre: Bad Past Relationship, Canon Fix-It, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Galahad (OC) - Freeform, Good Mordred (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), Kay (OC) - Freeform, Knight Before Christmas AU, M/M, Rewriting destiny, brief encounter with said shitty ex that gets quickly shut down, overall just fluff and feelings, short period of children in danger but quickly saved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerica_Menai/pseuds/Aerica_Menai
Summary: King Arthur has been sent to the future to find "the other half of his coin," where he stumbles into Merlin - and a new life that starts to fit him surprisingly well... (A Merthur The Knight Before Christmas AU)
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Will (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Make the Yuletide Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely @paalme, whose request for more gay Christmas movies immediately sparked this idea - hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it XD
> 
> Beta'd and cheerleaded by the forever fantastic @grayraincurtain <3
> 
> Title from Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by Frank Sinatra (and yes, I *absolutely* couldn't help myself XD)
> 
> Note: we're playing by Yuri on Ice rules here, meaning that no homophobia exists in this universe, just fluff and feels! Hope you enjoy :)

Merlin Emrys sighed in relief and stretched; it was the end of his last class of the day before winter break, and as much as he loved his job sometimes, he was more than ready to enjoy his time off. 

Or, well. Enjoy it as much as he could with his parents out of the country, his sister hovering, and his ex still in town. Still! Merlin was determined to enjoy one of his favorite holidays, even if the circumstances were less than ideal. 

Merlin’s ringing phone shook him out of his thoughts. “Morgana? What’s wrong?” Merlin asked.

“I’m sorry, Merlin, I hate to ask this of you, but Leon’s out of town and I…kinda got roped into helping Morgause at her shop, she’s so swamped, but I promised Mordred I’d take him to the opening of the Christmas castle tonight. Do you think you could – ” 

“Of course, no worries,” Merlin reassured her as he made his way out of the building. “I’ll go pick up Mordred now and meet you at your house afterwards.”

“You’re a lifesaver, thank you so much, loveyoubye” Morgana rushed out before hanging up, leaving Merlin shaking his head fondly. He was glad Morgana and Morgause’s relationship had ended so amicably, that they could still stay friends after all of it – even if it led to his break getting pushed back another few hours. But, Merlin had to admit, there were far worse tasks than taking Mordred to enjoy what was one of his favorite holiday traditions in Ealdor.

*~*

Merlin and Mordred had a wonderful time at the Christmas castle, even if Merlin perhaps spoiled his nephew a little – maybe the kid didn’t really need that third hot chocolate – but it was all in good fun, and Merlin wanted to make sure Mordred was having a good time. They were waiting in line to talk to Santa when Merlin caught sight of fucking Edwin also at the castle, and far too close for his comfort. He quickly looked away and shifted so his back faced that direction, hoping that Edwin hadn’t seen him –

“Is that - ?” Mordred started to ask, but Merlin quickly cut him off.

“It is, we’re ignoring him – and oh, look, Santa’s ready for you!”

Merlin breathed a small sigh of relief at the timely diversion as Mordred perked up and quickly made his way to sit next to Santa.

“Ho ho ho – and what can Santa bring you this year?”

“I want a sword, so I can be a knight!” Mordred replied excitedly. Santa started to respond but Mordred added, “And, maybe, Santa, you could help my uncle get a new boyfriend, since the last one sucked?”

Merlin flushed as Santa chuckled. “I’ll see what I can do about both of those, son,” he smiled as he offered Mordred a candy cane. “Certainly one of them is easier than the other,” he winked at Merlin.

Merlin shot him an awkward smile and led Mordred away. “Mordreeeeeed,” he groaned. “Did you have to air my dirty laundry to Santa?”

Mordred glared up at him, hands on his hips. “Uncle Merlin! Edwin was a jerk, and you need to get over him. Asking Santa to help you find a new boyfriend can’t hurt!”

Merlin just tilted his head back and sighed. “You’ve been listening to your mother too much. I’m fine!”

Mordred stared at him. “Really?”

Merlin sighed. “Fine or not, it’s not your problem to worry about, Mordred! You should be worrying about how you’re going to convince your mom to let you keep the sword Santa’s bringing you, not my love life.”

Mordred lit up. “You really think Santa’s going to bring me a sword this year??”

Merlin smiled down at his adorable nephew. “Only if you know the knight’s code. Want to go over it again?”

Mordred started to recite the code that Merlin had taught him, only needing a couple corrections. “Well done!” Merlin praised him. “I think that deserves a cookie.”

Mordred was delighted, of course, and started dragging Merlin back towards the café. Mordred got his cookie, and Merlin got his fourth cup of hot chocolate (What? It was cold out, and he was on vacation). Mordred was running ahead of him, right into the crowd, and Merlin started to jog after him. “Mordred! Mordred, be careful you might – ” was all Merlin got out before he crashed into something with a loud clang.

~*~

Arthur could feel himself relaxing as he and his brother-in-arms Kay galloped out of the castle. It was only a few days before Yule, and preparations for the massive celebrations had been never-ending. Kay had suggested that they get out of the castle, just for a day or two, and Arthur had been quick to agree.

“Thank you again, Kay, this was brilliant,” Arthur smiled at his companion.

“Of course, my liege!” Kay smirked back. “It is my duty to protect and take care of my king, after all.”

Arthur’s smile fell a little at the reminder.

Kay, probably sensing his blunder, continued hurriedly. “And while we’re out here, perhaps a bit of hunting?”

Arthur lit up. “Indeed, Sir Kay, that may be your most brilliant idea yet!”

The two men laughed as they dismounted and tethered their horses. Arthur, feeling bold, suggested that they have a competition – who could catch the better prey?

“Sire…is separating really a good idea?” Kay asked hesitantly.

“Nonsense,” Arthur denied briskly. “Look, Kay, the woods here are empty - there’s no one around for miles. I’ll be perfectly safe.”

Kay looked around before nodding. “In which case, sire, which direction would you choose for your hunt?” he teased.

Arthur pointed to the right. “You can take the left, and we’ll meet in the middle in…two hours’ time?”

“Agreed. Best of luck to you!” Kay smirked before heading off to the left. Arthur grinned to himself as he carefully made his way towards the right. He’d show his knight.

~*~

Half an hour later, Arthur was starting to regret his bold words. He had yet to find anything besides startled birds, flying far too quickly for him to even think of hunting them. 

But, a few minutes later, Arthur halted at the sight of a bulky mass up ahead. Could it be…

He carefully snuck closer, only to sigh upon realizing that the mass was a slumped-over elderly man. Not prey, then, but a citizen of his kingdom to assist. 

“Sir, are you alright?”

“Eh?” came the croaky reply. “Alright? I’m in the middle of the damn forest in winter, wearing a threadbare cloak – how alright do you think I can be?”

Arthur felt a flush of shame as he realized that yes, the old man was not dressed for the weather in the least. “Forgive me, sir – I have proper blankets with my horse, if you think you’re up to a bit of a walk, and I can offer you my cloak until we reach her,” Arthur offered as he pulled off his Pendragon red cloak.

The old man creaked to his feet. “You’re very kind, sire,” he smiled. “One good turn deserves another, wouldn’t you say?”

Arthur frowned. “Perhaps we can discuss this as we start walking? Your thanks is appreciated, but it can wait until I have properly seen to warming you up.”

The old man cackled. “Proper chivalrous, aren’t you? That will serve you well where you’re going.”

Arthur paused. “Where I’m going?”

The old man dug into his shirt and pulled out a palm-sized medallion on a leather cord. “This will take you to your destiny, Once and Future King.”

“My destiny?” Arthur repeats, intrigued despite the warning bells faintly ringing in the back of his mind. 

“Your destiny, Arthur. You’ll seek it in a far-off land, full of flying steel dragons, magic boxes that make merry and other wonders beyond imagining – but beware, if you do not find it by the stroke of midnight on the eve of Yule, you will be left drifting in this far-off land for the rest of your days, lacking the other half of your coin.”

“The other half of my coin?” Arthur asked disbelievingly. “Sir, perhaps you’ve been out in the cold too long, you seem to be – ”

The old man placed the medallion in Arthur’s hand and firmly closed his fingers over it as it began to glow. “Your destiny and the other half of your coin await you, Once and Future King!” he boomed, his voice suddenly far deeper than before. The medallion’s golden glow flashed brightly and suddenly Arthur found himself in a square full of people. 

But…these people were dressed bizarrely and speaking a language he barely understood. He gazed around frantically, seeking any familiar sight, and – there! The old man – a sorcerer, he must have been, to transport Arthur like this - now in completely different garb, a vivid red and white suit. Arthur gave chase, but he lost the sorcerer when someone ran into him hard enough to bring him to a halt and lose the sorcerer in the crowd.

Arthur was forced to abandon the chase as he looked down at the man crouching in front of him, muttering something as he patted ineffectually at Arthur’s armor with some sort of cloth…none like Arthur had ever seen before, however. “Your efforts are appreciated but unnecessary, I believe,” Arthur sighed, gently pushing the man away. He wasn’t expecting the man to stand straight – and actually be slightly taller than Arthur himself, forcing the king to look up at him as he continued to babble something about apologies. “Kind sir, I appreciate your offer, however – ” Arthur tried to interject but the man refused to listen.

Apparently the beverage the man had spilled was something called…hot chocolate? Arthur had never heard of it before, but the man was insistent on purchasing him some – easier to simply agree to shut him up and then continue his search for the sorcerer, Arthur figured.

And when Arthur finally tasted the beverage…he was astonished. “I’ve never drunk anything like this before, what riches this area must have!” he exclaimed as he eagerly continued to drink. “What an experience, sir, you have my thanks!”

*~*

Merlin couldn’t help blushing at the strange man’s effusive praise. “It- it’s just hot chocolate, but I-I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” he replies, stuttering a little at the moans the armored man continued to make as he drank.

He cleared his throat noisily. “In any case, I hope you enjoy, but – I have to go meet my sister now.”

“Oh of course! Pray, don’t let me keep you from your business. And again, my thanks,” the man smiled at him before appearing to become distracted. “Farewell!” he called as he rushed off into the crowd.

Merlin shook his head dazedly. “Those knights get more and more intense every year…” he muttered to himself as he went to go find Mordred at the café where he had left him chatting with Gaius, the town’s local doctor. He winced when he saw that Morgana had joined them there; oops.

Morgana definitely glared at him as he approached, but Merlin just shrugged. “Uncle’s duty,” he mouthed from behind (an admittedly twitchy and hyper) Mordred. Morgana just sighed. “Alright, Mordred, it’s time to go home.”

“But Moooom, I can’t, Uncle Merlin is still – ”

“I’m right here, kiddo,” Merlin interrupted. “Thanks for waiting here so patiently for me.”

“Of course!” Mordred smiled widely. “You found a new boyfriend, after all.”

Morgana raised an eyebrow as Merlin closed his eyes and groaned. “New boyfriend? Really?”

“No, Morgs,” Merlin grumbled. “Mordred here just has a very active imagination,” he growled teasingly, tickling his nephew. He straightened at his sister’s glare. “Seriously, Morgana, it was just one of the knights here – I spilled my hot chocolate on his armor, I felt bad, so I got him one as an apology.” She raised an eyebrow, and Merlin rolled his eyes. “And yes, he was hot, but I’m not dating a guy after a five-minute interaction!”

“Good,” Morgana replied imperiously. “But don’t think we won’t be talking about this later. Now come along, Mordred!”

Merlin hugged his sister and nephew good night before heading to his car. The snow was really starting to come down – it was definitely time for him to make his own way home.

*~*

Due to the snow and the lack of visibility, Merlin was driving slowly – which was good, because when someone was suddenly in the middle of the street and Merlin didn’t see them in time to stop, he hit them barely going ten miles per hour. Still, Merlin was horrified and immediately got out of the car, chanting “oh my god, oh my god, oh my gooood…” 

When he got close enough, he noticed that this was the hot knight from earlier. “You! Oh my god, are you okay??”

“Ah, hello,” the knight replied with a smile. “No worries, good sir, I’ve been hit harder on the jousting field! I’m perfectly fine.”

Merlin shook his head. “Not good sir, Merlin. And…no, just in case, let me take you to the hospital.”

“Hospital? You mean the healers? No, no, completely unnecessary,” the hot knight replied.

Merlin was going to argue more, but then a familiar police car drove up, and he sighed in relief. His friend Gwen emerged, her usual kind smile in place. “What seems to be the trouble here?”

“Oh Gwen, thank god,” Merlin sighed. “This – man, here, I just hit him with my car, and he says he’s fine, but…maybe you can convince him to visit the hospital, just in case.”

Gwen stared at the hot knight with a raised eyebrow. “Sir, are you sure you’re alright?”

The hot knight bowed. “Milady, I swear I am hale and hearty. I am a bit lost, but I have no physical injuries.”

“Lost?” Merlin and Gwen chorused.

“Yes, you see – I was in Camelot only a few hours ago, and now, now I’m…well. I’m not quite sure where I am,” the man in armor confessed.

“Camelot?” Gwen asked. “Like…King Arthur’s Camelot?”

The hot knight lit up. “Ah, yes, I see you have heard of me and my kingdom! I do not require a healer, merely directions back to my kingdom, and then I can be on my way.”

Gwen and Merlin exchanged glances. “So…you’re King Arthur?” Merlin asked bemusedly.

“Indeed, at your service,” the hot knight – Arthur – bowed.

“Ooookay, King Arthur. Well, if you don’t mind visiting – the healers, for me, just to make absolutely nothing’s wrong, then we can figure out how to get you home,” Gwen offered.

Arthur frowned. “You strike a strange bargain, milady, but very well.”

“Great!” Gwen exclaimed. “Hop in.”

Arthur balked at that, but after Merlin got into the backseat first, he gingerly clambered in. 

*~*

Merlin waited anxiously in the lobby. The longer they took, the more worried he became that hitting Arthur with his car had been even more disastrous than he had feared.

By the time Gwen and Arthur reappeared, Merlin had worried himself into believing that the car accident he had caused was going to be the death of Arthur. 

Gwen, being the fantastic (and psychic) friend she was, took one look at Merlin and rushed over to reassure him, leaving Arthur behind at the other end of the room. “Arthur’s absolutely fine, no bodily injuries. As far as we can figure, he’s had a hard enough hit to the head to bring about some sort of amnesia – he really thinks he’s King Arthur of Camelot! I guess…the best we can do for him right now is let him sleep it off, and hope that his memory comes back in the morning.” Gwen bit her lip guiltily. “It’s going to have to be in the station, there’s no room for him in my apartment…”

“Oh no,” Merlin replied firmly. “I have a guest room at mine, and since Mom and Balinor are off on their trip, I could use the company. Win-win.”

“Merlin…are you sure?” Gwen asked hesitantly.

“Of course!” Merlin reassured her. “Just…maybe don’t tell Morgs?”

Gwen nodded slowly. “Okay. Okay, but I’m going to check on you tomorrow morning.”

“You’re more than welcome!” Merlin replied cheerily. “C’mon, Arthur, you’re coming back to my house tonight!”

“…You’re taking me back to your…home?” Arthur asked slowly. “Are you sure I would not be…imposing? Yule is a time for family and friends – ”

Merlin flinched for a second before forcing an even cheerier smile. “There’s plenty of room, and Christmas isn’t for another few days. Hopefully we’ll have you back to your friends and family safe and sound by then!”

Arthur nodded, smiling slightly. “Then I would be churlish to refuse your kind hospitality, Merlin. My thanks.”

*~*

Merlin drove carefully home, Arthur staring out the window of the car thoughtfully as they inched along. 

“Here we are!” Merlin announced as he parked. “Home sweet home – ” He paused as his phone flashed at him. He picked it up to take a closer look. ‘Gwen already told me, I’m dropping by tomorrow morning to make sure you’re still breathing’ was the text Morgana had sent him. Merlin groaned; Morgs was going to be insufferable. 

“Is…everything alright?” Arthur asked hesitantly.

“Oh! Oh, everything’s fine, I’m sorry,” Merlin babbled as he got out of the car and opened Arthur’s door. “I just…forgot that my sister was coming by the house tomorrow morning, she just reminded me. No worries, I got plenty of – ” Merlin’s foot slipped on a patch of ice and went out from under him, but Arthur neatly caught him around the waist before Merlin could hit the ground. “– groceries..” Merlin finished weakly. “I – um – thanks.” He stuttered as Arthur gently set him back on his feet.

“You’re very welcome,” Arthur replied genteelly. 

Merlin could feel his cheeks warming, but shook off the realization and continued into the house. “Easy enough to set you up in the guest room, right here…” Merlin directed Arthur into the room. “I can find you a change of clothes somewhere, I’m sure…” he muttered to himself as he walked out.

When he walked back in, extra clothes from Balinor’s closet in hand, Merlin nearly swallowed his tongue. Arthur had managed to take off all of his armor…and most of the clothes he wore underneath. He was down to just whatever the equivalent of underwear was back in medieval ages – smallclothes, a small part of Merlin’s brain chimed while the rest of it just kept drooling at all the muscles on display.

Arthur turned and smiled at Merlin. “New clothes, my thanks!”

Merlin meeped as Arthur walked closer and thrust out his arms. “Here,” he blurted before turning around. He could hear Arthur shuffling around and pulling on the clothes – all loose, no zippers or buttons to confuse Arthur’s current medieval mindset. 

Arthur cleared his throat. Merlin turned around and gulped. Arthur looked so comfy and…well, adorable. Merlin felt his heart skip a beat when Arthur smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome!” Merlin blurted out. “But, it’s been a long day, you’re probably tired. Why don’t we get to bed?”

Arthur nodded. “Of course. Good night, Merlin.”

“Good night!” Merlin replied as he headed to the doorway. “Mine’s the first door to your right, if you need anything.”

“Actually…” Arthur trailed off, face flushing. “Your privy?”

“My privy…oh! The bathroom! Here, this way,” Merlin beckoned, showing Arthur the bathroom across the hall. “You…do your business in here, push this lever, and then – wash your hands. Um. Why don’t you…do your thing, and I’ll show you how the sink works afterwards.”

Arthur looked confused but nodded. Merlin closed the door behind him, but could still hear Arthur’s yelp at the flushing toilet. “What sorcery is this??”

“Not sorcery, just plumbing. And here,” Merlin turned on the sink. Arthur shot him a surprised glance, but stuck his hands under the water.

“Oh, it’s warm!” he exclaimed.

Merlin smiled. “It is nice, isn’t it?”

“And this…is this soap?” Arthur questioned as he looked curiously at the push-pump bottle.

“Yep!”

Arthur gingerly pushed down on the top, brightening at the soap that dispensed. “It’s red! And it smells divine!”

“Soap has definitely changed a lot since the middle ages, huh?”

“Verily…” Arthur hummed as he rinsed his hands again. Merlin handed him a hand towel. Arthur dried his hands and smiled up at Merlin. “Such wonders in this land, the sorcerer told me but…well, I look forward to seeing what else I discover!”

Merlin frowned a little at the mention of sorcerer, but let it go; by tomorrow morning, Arthur might not even remember any of what he said tonight. 

“Good night, Merlin,” Arthur said as he left the bathroom.

“Good night, Arthur,” Merlin responded as he headed to his bedroom.

*~*

The next day, Merlin had barely poured his first cup of coffee when his phone started to buzz with multiple texts from his sister. Merlin shambled over to the front door to let her in. “You could let me drink some coffee before barging in on me,” he grumbled. 

“Yeah, yeah,” she replied dismissively, “so where’s your…guest?” 

“He’s still sleeping – or at least he was, before you crashed in,” Merlin retorted as Arthur’s door opened and the man himself came out.

“Hello, milady. Merlin, introduce us!”

“Arthur, this is my sister. Morgana, this is…King Arthur. Of Camelot.” Morgana raised an eyebrow, but smiled at the deep bow Arthur gave. “Lady Morgana! An enchanting sight to begin the day with. You will join us for breaking our fast, yes?”

Morgana nodded, her skepticism clearly starting to wane in the face of Arthur’s charm. “Well…I was planning to. I even brought some of Merlin’s favorites from the local bakery.”

Merlin and Arthur lit up. “But,” Morgana continued, “Arthur, would you mind first giving me and my brother a few minutes to talk? I promise I won’t let him eat anything until you’re back.”

“Of course, milady,” Arthur bowed and retreated to the bathroom.

“That was rude, Morgs,” Merlin muttered as she followed him to the kitchen. 

“…You’re probably right, and I’ll apologize when he gets back,” Morgana replied. Merlin shot her a look. “What? I can admit when I’m wrong. Clearly he doesn’t mean you any harm if you woke up perfectly fine this morning – before him, even – and he seems happy for me to stay and talk to you, so…I’m sorry. I’ll apologize to him and reassure Gwen that you’re more than fine.” She paused before winking at him. “I also definitely think that you should hit that while he’s here.”

Merlin choked on a mouthful of coffee. “Morgana! Didn’t Gwen explain that he has amnesia? What if it turns out he’s married or engaged or otherwise attached to someone and I took advantage of an amnesiac??”

Morgana shrugged. “Maybe. But what if he comes out of the amnesia and it turns out he’s still single and unattached?”

“Then maybe we could talk about it,” Merlin grumbled. “But with looks like that, it’s pretty unlikely, don’t you think?”

Morgana sighed. “I know Edwin really hurt you, Merlin…but the best way to get over an asshole ex isn’t to wallow in it, but to move on. Like with the blond hunk living in your house for the holidays,” she smirked.

Merlin reached out to smack her right as Arthur walked in.

“Merlin!” he reprimanded. “How could you raise a hand to your sister? Apologize to her!”

“What? Me??” Merlin spluttered. “What about what she said to provoke me?”

“Men should never raise a hand to a woman, no matter the reason,” Arthur responded firmly.

“Sorry, Morgs,” Merlin grunted, glaring at his sister with her smug smile. 

“I accept your apology, dear brother,” she smirked. “And I hope you stick around, Arthur,” she smiled kindly at him. “So! Breakfast. An assortment of pastries from Sefa’s bakery; and I made sure she gave me at least three of your favorite, Merlin.”

Merlin eagerly opened the box, to see his favorite red velvet doughnuts perched on top. “Yesss,” he hummed to himself as he dug into one.

Morgana rolled her eyes as Arthur eyed the pastry curiously. “What…is that?”

“Red velvet doughnut,” Morgana started to explain as Merlin continued to devour his treat. “Doughnuts are made of fried dough, and these in particular are also flavored with chocolate, buttermilk and red food dye.”

“Food dye?” 

Morgana shrugged. “I couldn’t tell you what’s so good about them, they’re basically just chocolate doughnuts.” She ignored Merlin’s indignant noises and pulled out another chocolate doughnut for Arthur to try. “Merlin said you enjoyed hot chocolate, so I’d suggest starting with one of these.”

Arthur gingerly took the doughnut from her, taking a careful bite before a wide smile spread across his face. “These are delicious!”

Morgana smiled at him. “I thought you’d like that! Now you two enjoy these, but I unfortunately have to run – Leon’s still out of town for his case, and I want to finish Christmas shopping for him before he gets back. I’ll see you two tomorrow to decorate the tree, Merlin, don’t forget!” she called behind her as she left.

Merlin swallowed his mouthful of doughnut. “Oh crap, I had forgotten about that.”

Arthur ignored him, intent on rooting out all the other chocolate pastries Morgana had brought – but Merlin noticed that Arthur left the red velvet ones alone, which made him smile. He was happy to stick with the red velvet and the blueberry doughnuts (his second favorite), and let Arthur eat all the chocolate he could stomach.

Once the two of them were groaning on the couch, stuffed, Merlin lazily turned on the TV and pulled up Netflix.

Arthur sat up. “What’s this?”

“Um,” Merlin hesitated, trying to figure out how to explain TV. “…You have bards and stuff in Camelot, right?”

“Bards and tellers of tales, yes.” Arthur agreed. “Sometimes we even get travelling players who put on performances.”

“Right! Well, a TV show is kind of like a play – everyone’s acting – but not live, recorded for us to watch after it’s been put on.”

“Oh,” Arthur replied. “I think I understand.”

Merlin bit his lip. What show or movie could he show to a medieval knight that wouldn’t completely blow his mind? 

…Aha. “Welcome…to the Great British Bake Off!” blared the screen, as Merlin introduced Arthur to a British classic. 

~*~

Although the Great British Bake Off had been very educational and interesting, Arthur was starting to get hungry for more than pastries.

As the next episode ended, Arthur sat up on the couch. His stomach was starting to growl; those pastries had been quite a bit of time ago. Merlin had been a generous host, and it was time for Arthur to give back a little, prove that he wasn’t an ungrateful guest. (It had nothing to do with the attractiveness of said host or proving himself to be a good hunter and provider, not at all.) He went back to his room and started cleaning his sword.

Merlin had followed him and stood in the doorway. “Should I ask why you’re doing that?”

Arthur turned to face him. “So I can hunt our dinner! I suspect that my bow would have been more useful, but for now I must make do with my sword, since it’s all I have.”

Merlin bit his lip. “I…hunt our dinner? And where exactly do you think you’re going to be hunting?”

Arthur paused as he remembered his current location, so different to Camelot. “…The nearby forest?”

“I have to tell you Arthur, I’ve been in and out of that forest my whole life, and I’ve never seen any wildlife besides squirrels and birds – neither of which would make very good meals,” he continued quickly as Arthur started to nod thoughtfully at the mention of the familiar animals. “If you’re hungry, why don’t we go to the local diner?”

“Diner?” Arthur asked. 

“Um. They sell food and drink to visitors?”

“Oh, a tavern!” Arthur exclaimed. 

“Well. Not exactly, but close enough. They’ll definitely have hot chocolate though,” Merlin finished, chuckling when Arthur immediately perked up at the mention of his new favorite drink.

“To the diner it is then!” Arthur agreed, putting down his sword.

He stayed quiet on the car ride, trying to think of another way to repay Merlin for so generously opening his home to a stranger.

Once they arrived, they were greeted by a smiling woman. “Merlin! It’s been too long, come sit, I’ll get you some menus, let Will know you’re here – and hello, who’s this?”

“Hey Freya,” Merlin smiled back, Arthur noting the easy familiarity between the two, with a slight twinge of what he refused to admit was jealousy. Perhaps…?

“This is Arthur,” Merlin said, clapping the king on the shoulder and jolting him out of his thoughts. Arthur bowed. “A pleasure, Lady Freya.”

“Ooh, you flatterer,” Freya chuckled. “You should definitely keep this one, Merlin.”

Merlin grinned weakly at her. “I’ll, uh…I’ll do my best. But for now – let’s get, um. Two hot chocolates to start?”

Freya nodded. “No problem, I’ll get right on those.” And off she went, leaving Merlin and Arthur sitting in a slightly awkward silence.

Arthur was wondering what had happened when Merlin cleared his throat. “So. Most of the time people come to diners to get burgers – meat patties on bread, with fried potatoes slices on the side. Does that sound good to you?” Arthur’s stomach growled loudly at that moment, bringing a blush to Arthur’s cheeks and a bright smile to Merlin’s face. “Guess that answers that, then,” he continued cheekily. “Probably stick with medium well done; I don’t know how well you cook your meat in the medieval ages and I don’t want to give you food poisoning.”

“I trust you,” Arthur replied simply.

Merlin stared at him. “You really do, don’t you.”

Arthur shrugged. “You have yet to lead me wrong; why would I doubt you?”

Merlin ducked his head. “I…thank you. That means a lot.”

Arthur nodded, not quite sure why his trust would mean so much to Merlin, but not willing to pry.

The moment for questions soon passed, as a man came walking out of the kitchen, arms wide. “Merlin! You rotten bastard, where have you been?”

Merlin grinned, leapt up from his seat and ran towards the man. “Will, you asshole, you know it’s been busy for me!”

They hugged, and Arthur smiled at the clear camaraderie. But the smile quickly dropped, the king feeling a pang as he remembered his own brother-in-arms, very likely worried sick about Arthur back in Camelot. He still was so unsure of how he was going to return…

But he quickly shook off his melancholy thoughts as Merlin and Will returned, arms over each other’s shoulders and beaming. “Arthur, this is my best friend Will. He and Freya own the diner together. Will, this is Arthur. He’s staying with me for the holidays.”

Will squinted at Arthur before offering his hand to shake. Arthur shook it as he saw the contestants shake hands on the Great British Bake Off. Was Will offering his approval? No, Arthur decided, noticing Will’s wary eyes, that was certainly not the case. Arthur would just have to prove to Will that he was not here to harm Merlin, just as he had proved himself to Morgana.

~*~

Their food had arrived and Arthur was delightedly eating his “burger” and “fries.” Merlin was in the process of explaining how a fryer worked when something behind Arthur caused him to sink in his seat and stop talking. Arthur almost turned to look, but Merlin’s desperate head shake kept the king facing his friend.

Facing forward didn’t mean that he couldn’t hear some of what was happening behind him, however.

“What the fuck do you want?” came a growl – from Will, Arthur assumed.

“I came to purchase food from your diner, obviously,” came an arrogant drawl that had Arthur vividly remembering some of his least favorite fellow nobles. “I didn’t realize that was a crime.”

“You have the nerve to come here, after the shit you did to Merlin? Get the fuck out,” Will spat.

“My, my, such a…spirited defense. Almost as though…ah, there you are.”

Merlin buried his head in his hands and Arthur tensed in his seat as footsteps approached their table.

Seeing how upset the man had made both Merlin and Will, Arthur made a split-second decision and stood to face the newcomer.

“Hello, my name is Arthur, I don’t believe we’ve met?” Arthur greeted him, hand outstretched.

Arthur watched the man’s gaze take him in, head-to-toe, twice before a too-wide grin took over his face. “Well, well, well. Wouldn’t have thought Merlin had it in him to attract someone as gorgeous as you – and I’m sure you know you’re far too good for him.”

Arthur retracted his hand, standing at his full height and looking down his nose at this…this…weasel. “Excuse you. I don’t even know your name, and you think you have the right to say such awful things? No, no,” Arthur barreled on as the other man opened his mouth, “I have absolutely zero interest in who the hell you are or why you think you have the right to say *anything* to me. I think it would be best if you left now, as Will has asked you to.”

“And if I don’t?” came the sneered reply.

Arthur took great joy in stepping just a little too close, looming over the skinnier, shorter man. “Then I would be more than happy to help Will throw you out.”

The man skittered back, mouth agape. 

Arthur just raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, I never,” the man huffed before retreating out the door.

“AND STAY OUT!” Will roared.

Arthur heaved out a breath and turned back to Merlin, who was sitting quietly in his chair with Freya right next to him, arm around his shoulders and murmuring something to him that Arthur didn’t catch.

Seeing that Freya had Merlin, Arthur retreated to the back of the diner, where Will was still fuming, to give them some privacy. “Dare I ask who that was?” he asked quietly.

Will snorted. “He’s an asshole, that’s all you need to know.” He paused before continuing. “Hey. Thanks for getting him out of here.”

“Of course,” Arthur nodded.

Will clapped him on the shoulder. “You’re not so bad, Arthur. You’re welcome here anytime.”

Arthur smiled at him. “Perhaps for now, some…what did Merlin call them,” he muttered to himself as he thought. “Ah! Takeout containers.”

“No problem,” Will nodded. “Just give me a sec.”

Arthur stayed where he was, not exactly sure how long a “sec” was, but it wasn’t long before Will returned with the containers. “Do you need some help packing the food up?” the other man asked.

“Please,” Arthur replied.

So he and Will packaged up the food as Freya and Merlin finished their talk.

“Bake Off and the rest of the food at home?” Arthur asked softly as Merlin stood, wiping his face. 

“I…yeah. Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Arthur picked up the boxes and bowed to Will and Freya. “Thank you for the delicious repast, and if I have anything to say about it, we will definitely be coming back.” With that, he nudged Merlin out the door. 

*~*

Merlin was in a bit of a fog as the left the restaurant, still reeling from not only seeing Edwin again but having that poisonous tongue aimed his way, but he was able to drive them back to the house safely. Boxes in hand, Arthur was able to chivvy him out of the car and to his room. “Pajamas,” Arthur ordered before disappearing, and Merlin numbly changed and wandered out into the living room, where Arthur had set out their food and was swearing at the remote as he tried to get the TV to turn back on.

Merlin couldn’t help chuckling. “Give it here.”

Arthur did so, grumbling about magical boxes that hated him and him in particular. Merlin rolled his eyes and cued up the next episode of Bake Off. The two ate the rest of their meals in relative silence, only a comment or reaction to the episode every now and then.

Long after the food was eaten and the TV was asking them if they wanted to watch the next episode, Arthur and Merlin were passed out on the couch, dead to the world.

*~*

Merlin jolted awake at the sound of knocking on his front door. He blinked at the TV, still on the “next episode?” prompt, and scrambled to his feet when the knocking came again. “Coming, coming,” he called as he skidded down the hallway. He threw open the door to find Morgana and Mordred. Morgana raised an eyebrow and Merlin grinned sheepishly. “We, uh, kinda fell asleep on the couch last night,” he explained as they came in. As they entered the kitchen, Morgana produced more pastries from Sefa’s bakery. “You’re the beeest,” Merlin groaned as he took the box. 

“I know,” Morgana replied smugly. “A little birdie might have let me know that you had a pretty terrible night,” she continued quietly as Mordred was distracted with helping Merlin prepare to make hot chocolate. Merlin’s shoulders slumped a bit before he rallied. 

“I knew introducing you and Freya would be a mistake,” he grumbled before sighing. “It’s fine. I’m fine. Arthur was great and got him out of there, so…y’know.” Merlin shrugged. 

Morgana nodded slowly. “So I heard. He even won Will over, and you know how protective he’s been since the fallout with you-know-who. Arthur’s definitely a keeper, Merlin – amnesia or not.”

Merlin rolled his eyes but dropped the subject, focusing on helping Mordred finish up the hot chocolate. “Why don’t you go wake Arthur up, tell him there’s pastries in the kitchen and hot chocolate on the stove?” Merlin asked Mordred.

The boy lit up and rushed out of the kitchen. Merlin and Morgana smirked at the sudden “oof” that signaled Mordred had decided to take the physical approach. 

~*~

“Arthur, Arthur, wake up! Doughnuts in the kitchen! And Uncle Merlin and I made hot chocolate!” 

“Understood,” Arthur groaned. “And…milady Morgana is in the kitchen as well?”

“Yep, mom’s there too,” Mordred confirmed.

“Then I should put on some proper clothing, shouldn’t I?” Arthur smiled at Mordred as he heaved the boy off of him and onto another part of the couch, Mordred laughing as he bounced. 

Arthur smiled as he made his way to his – to the guest room. He quickly changed out of his pajamas and into more of the clothes that Merlin had brought him earlier. He looked at the armor on the ground and made a mental note to do something about cleaning and properly storing it sometime that day before opening the door. 

Arthur wasn’t expecting Mordred to be standing right there, but the boy is shamelessly staring at the armor and sword, eyes wide. “Arthur! Arthur are you a knight??”

“Actually, Mordred,” Arthur started, kneeling so as to be closer to Mordred’s eye level, “I’m not just a knight, I’m a king. I’m the leader of the knights – and one of the best fighters among them, to boot.”

“Wooooow,” Mordred breathed, excitement pouring off of him. “Arthur, could you teach me to fight with a sword?”

“I…think your mother the lady Morgana would have to approve,” Arthur hedged, wary of promising Mordred something his mother would disapprove of.

Mordred nodded and sped off into the kitchen.

Arthur hesitantly followed.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Morgana told Mordred, glaring at Arthur as he entered the kitchen. “Fighting with swords is very dangerous and you’re far too young for that.”

“Well…” Arthur spoke up, noting the crestfallen expression on Mordred’s face. “We usually start the squires on practicing with sticks instead of swords, to prevent injuries as they learn.”

Merlin nodded, corroborating Arthur’s explanation, and with Mordred’s puppy dog eyes added to the mix, Morgana caved. “Fine. Fine! But only in the yard, where I can keep an eye on you two, and definitely only with sticks.”

“I promise,” Arthur swore, hand over his heart as Mordred whooped and ran out of the room. Morgana followed to properly bundle him up, and Merlin hunted down similar snow gear for Arthur, before the two immediately headed out.

*~*

“He sure is good with kids,” Morgana mused as she and Merlin sipped hot chocolate and watched the sword fighting lesson outside. 

“Enough, Morgs,” Merlin muttered. “For all we know, this is the amnesia and in real life, he’s – he’s – a supercilious prat.”

“Maybe,” Morgana conceded, “but maybe not.”

Merlin grumbled into his mug.

“You know I brought Mordred here for the holidays because I was worried you were going to end up spending the holidays alone,” Morgana said, surprising Merlin with her candor and causing him to choke on his latest mouthful. “Mom and Balinor shouldn’t have left you here, not when we’re usually a few states over. Leon doesn’t care where we celebrate, he’s usually working until the last minute anyway…and I was worried about you, with the you-know-who thing so fresh. But…” she pauses to glance back out the window, “I guess I didn’t need to worry at all. Arthur’s been taking care of you, and I’m really happy he ended up in our guest room.”

“Me too,” Merlin admitted softly. “But…I also really appreciate you and Leon and Mordred being in town too.” He threw an arm around her waist and the two siblings smiled at each other.

~*~

Arthur enjoyed the lesson with Mordred, even as he mourned the daily training sessions he held with his knights that he was missing while he was here, in this strange land, unable to find his way home…but Arthur refused to let his fears poison this lesson for Mordred, whose excitement stoked a similar excitement in the king – a joy he had been missing for far too long. He wanted to appreciate it while he could.

When their lesson was done and Mordred was barely able to hold his stick up any longer, Arthur put the sticks away and escorted the boy inside. Morgana whisked Mordred away to help him clean up and Merlin started a new batch of hot chocolate as Arthur served himself a couple chocolate doughnuts.

“So…” Merlin started slowly, “Morgana said…I should probably explain about Edwin.”

Arthur paused. “Edwin…oh, the weasel from last night?”

Merlin cackled gleefully. “Weasel, oh I love that. Yes, the weasel from last night.” His tone sobered. “He’s…well, he’s my ex-boyfriend. It…it was not a good breakup.”

Arthur nodded; that much was clear.

“I found out…that he was cheating on me. With someone from his workplace – at least it wasn’t his actual secretary, which would have just been too cliché…but still. Another, younger man, who he’s apparently officially dating now.”

Arthur scowled. “I should hunt him down and challenge him to a duel.”

“A duel?” Merlin smirked. “Defending my honor, Arthur?”

“Of course,” Arthur replied hotly. “Such despicable behavior deserves a thorough thrashing, especially when you have been nothing but kind to me. It would be my honor to deliver it,” Arthur finished, ominously cracking his knuckles.

“Oh – no, no, Arthur, I was just kidding, please don’t!” Merlin sputtered as he flushed a fetching – a lovely – a deep shade of red.

“If you insist,” Arthur grumbled (both at missing the chance to deliver this Edwin some justice and at himself for noticing Merlin’s blush far too closely).

“I insist,” Merlin replied cheekily. “But your willingness to start a duel for me is appreciated. Now c’mon, this hot chocolate is ready and then we have quite a bit of decorating to do!”

*~*

It took most of the day, but by the time Morgana and Mordred were preparing to leave, the tree was covered in ornaments and the house was bursting with assorted Christmas decorations, from small wreaths and jingle bells on all the doors to cozy snowman pillows on the couch.

Arthur was lying on the couch, arm thrown over his eyes. “Your Christmas certainly requires a lot of work,” he muttered.

Merlin plopped down next to him. “Oh yeah? And what does Christmas look like in your time?”

Arthur was quiet for a little while. “A lot of candles,” he started slowly. “And a lot of greenery, as you have. Gifts for loved ones.” He paused before continuing quietly, “For me, a lot of bad memories. In some ways, I’m grateful to be here and making good, new memories instead of facing old bad ones.”

Merlin bit his lip. That had gone a direction he hadn’t expected. “Bake Off before bed?” he asked softly.

Arthur smiled sadly and nodded. By the end of the second episode, he seemed to have recovered and started bantering with Merlin again.

*~*

The next morning, as Merlin introduced Arthur to chocolate chip pancakes, there was a knock on the door. “It’s not Morgs, she would have texted…” Merlin muttered to himself as he went to answer. But when he opened the door, he smiled widely. “Lance! Hey, come in, we’ve got pancakes.”

“Pancakes?” piped up the young boy next to Lance.

Lance shook his head, chuckling. “His highness has spoken; I guess we’re having breakfast with you and…your guest?”

“Guess so,” Merlin replied, escorting them into the kitchen. “Arthur, this is my best friend Lance Chevalier and his son Galahad; Lance and Galahad, this is my friend Arthur.”

Galahad ran up to Arthur. “Is it true you’re a knight and you gave Mordred a sword fighting lesson?” he asked breathlessly. 

“My proper title is king, not knight, but yes, I do know how to sword fight and yes, I did give Mordred a lesson earlier.”

“Awesome,” Galahad breathed. “Can I get a lesson too??”

“Gal!” Lance chided. “You can’t just – ”

“I really don’t mind, Arthur interrupted, “and we’ll use sticks, not actual swords, so…if you’re comfortable with it, Sir Lance, I’m happy to give Galahad here a lesson.” He ruffled Galahad’s hair, causing the boy to chuckle.

“Well…” Lance hesitated, until Merlin gave him an encouraging nod. He sighed. “Alright, but be careful!”

“We promise,” Galahad and Arthur chorused before rushing outside. 

Lance and Merlin took the opportunity to catch up as Merlin kept making pancakes; Lance had lost his wife Elaine only a little over two years ago, and this year had been so hectic for both friends that this was first time in a while that the two could sit down and catch up. Even though Lance didn’t ask or mention it, Merlin knew that Lance had really come by because he had heard about the scene at Will’s diner and wanted to check up on him. Since it was long past time for them to catch up anyway, Merlin didn’t call him out on it. They talked about Lance’s new job, Merlin’s latest batch of students, Galahad and Mordred’s growing interest in the medieval ages and knights, and other safe topics (avoiding completely Merlin’s messy breakup, Hunith and Balinor’s sudden trip…Elaine). 

Finally, Lance asked about Arthur. “I…I don’t know how to explain it, Lance,” Merlin shrugged helplessly. “I really don’t think it’s the amnesia. I think, somehow, he really is a knight called Arthur from the medieval ages. Maybe not *the* King Arthur of legend, but…a King Arthur, probably. I know it sounds crazy, but – ”

“But you’re rarely wrong,” Lance adds. “I do believe you, Merlin.”

Merlin sighed. “Thank you. I…I needed to hear that.”

Lance came up behind him and threw an arm around his shoulders. “I have to believe you, Merlin – I know you can’t lie worth shit,” Lance teased.

“Oh, fuck off,” Merlin laughed.

Lance gave him a squeeze before sitting back down. “You know that now that Galahad’s gotten sword fighting lessons from Arthur too, between him and Mordred they’re never going to stop bugging Arthur for more,” Lance sighed.

Merlin smiled. “Maybe so. Maybe we can talk to Arthur about giving more lessons – set up a schedule. Maybe make it a joint Christmas present.”

“Oooh,” Lance hummed to himself. “That is a good idea. Don’t mention anything to Arthur or the kids yet, though. Give me time to think about it?”

“Of course,” Merlin promised.

And with perfect timing, Arthur and Galahad burst in. “Do you think we’ve earned some hot chocolate, young Galahad?”

“I do, I do!”

“Well, looks like you two are in luck – I happen to have made some while you two were fighting outside,” Merlin couldn’t help laughing at the matching beaming faces he got at that. He set them both up with pancakes and hot chocolate – what the hell, both of them were on vacation. He and Lance stuck to just pancakes.

“Alright, we promised Morgana and Mordred we’d be there soon,” Lance reminded his son.

“Oh, right! Thanks Uncle Merlin, for the food and the hot chocolate, and thank you Arthur for the lessons!” Galahad beamed up at the two men.

“You’re very welcome, Gal – say hi to Mordred for us!” Merlin called as Lance chivvied his son out the door.

“We will, happy holidays!” Lance called back as they left.

Merlin took that as his cue to start cleaning up, but then Arthur tugged on his pajama sleeve. “Bake Off?” he asked hopefully.

Merlin bit back a grin. “Okay, okay, just give me a second to soak everything,” he replied as he set about to getting everything into the sink. Arthur started helping as soon as he realized what Merlin was doing, and it wasn’t long before the two men were sitting on the couch.

But before they could get very far into the episode, the doorbell rang. 

“What the?” Merlin asked himself, heading to the door and opening it to see – Gwen and Elyan.

“Hey Merlin!” Gwen chirped. “We were making some food for the station – y’know, for the annual Christmas potluck – and I didn’t realize I had double the recipe when I bought the ingredients. Do you mind saving me and my brother from eating lasagna for the next couple weeks?”

“Please,” Elyan mouthed from behind Gwen.

Merlin couldn’t help chuckling. “Yeah, yeah, I’m sure Arthur and I can take that off your hands,” he replied as he held out his hands for the container.

“He’s still calling himself Arthur?” Gwen asked, still holding onto the container.

Merlin frowned. “Yeah.”

“S-sorry, none of my business, we’ll get going,” Gwen stuttered, shoving the lasagna at Merlin and dragging Elyan away with her. 

“Happy Holidays!” Elyan managed to get out before they rounded the corner.

“Happy Holidays,” Merlin muttered as he closed the door.

“Who was that?” Arthur asked from the living room.

“Gwen Smith and her brother Elyan, dropping off food,” Merlin replied as he put the dish in the fridge. “Which is…a little out of character.”

“Still, it was nice of them,” Arthur offered.

“Yeah, yeah it was,” Merlin smiled as he sat down. “And now we can get back to Bake Off.”

This time they got through almost an entire episode before someone knocked on the door. “Really?” Merlin grumbled to himself as he went to answer it.

Standing there was Gwaine. “Merls!” his friend grinned cheekily at him. “Is this where you’ve been hiding?”

“I haven’t been hiding,” Merlin sighed, “just…a lot going on.”

“Tell me all about it,” Gwaine ordered as he barreled inside.

“Hey, who invited you in?” Merlin spluttered.

Gwaine paused. “Do I usually need an invita- ah.”

Merlin squirmed as Gwaine paused. Please don’t say anything weird, please don’t say anything weird, please please – 

“I see,” Gwaine mused. “Finally getting that rebound, huh Merlin?”

“Rebound?” Arthur mouthed to himself as Merlin felt his face heat up. 

“Not a rebound, Gwaine, Christ, just – just a friend.”

“A hot friend,” Gwaine leered.

Arthur wrinkled his nose. “Merlin, who is this friend of yours?”

“This is Gwaine Douglas, and usually he knows better than to hit on people like that, but ignore him Arthur, he’s harmless,” Merlin quickly blurted out as he started pushing Gwaine back towards the door.

“Nice to meet you, Arthur,” Gwaine yelled as Merlin pushed him out the door.

“Seriously, Merls. Nice job. Just don’t forget protection – and to take breaks to eat and drink properly,” Gwaine winked. 

“Get oooout,” Merlin moaned. “He’s just a friend, you asshole.”

Gwaine perked up. “Single, then?”

“Seriously, Gwaine?” Merlin asked exasperatedly. “Just – go.” He pointed down the street.

“And to think I was bringing you some of Alice’s Christmas fudge,” Gwaine pouted.

Merlin froze. “Explain.”

“Alice found me in town a little while ago, wanted me to drop off some of her fudge since she was afraid she wouldn’t have enough time after all her other errands…” 

Merlin peered at him suspiciously. “But you’re not carrying a package.”

Gwaine leaned back and produced a package from behind one of the front steps.

Merlin narrowed his eyes further. “You’re evil.”

“Do you want the fudge or not, Merls?”

“Gimme,” Merlin grumbled, making grabby hands.

Gwaine handed Merlin the package and was about to come back in when Arthur appeared over Merlin’s shoulder, scowling. “Is he forcing his way inside, Merlin? Should I fetch my sword?”

Gwaine’s eyes widened. “No, no sword necessary! I can tell when I’m not wanted. Just wanted to make sure you were okay, Merlin, tell your guard dog to stand down. I’ll catch up with you later,” Gwaine winked before leaving.

Merlin slammed the door. “Interfering busybodies, the lot of them,” Merlin muttered darkly as he took the tin of fudge to the couch and opened it.

Arthur sat down carefully next to him. “Maybe…but isn’t it nice to know that so many people care about you enough to worry about you and check in?”

Merlin sighed as he flopped bonelessly on the couch. “You’re right. I hate being fussed over, but you’re right. I’m lucky. Now c’mon, let’s eat some fudge and actually watch some Bake Off.”

~*~

The tin of fudge had been mostly devoured, they had finally made progress on their newest season of Bake Off and had almost made it to the end of the quarterfinal – when Merlin’s phone rang.

“Morgs, what’s up?” he asked distractedly as Arthur pushed the pause button. “…Wait, what?” Arthur tensed at the sudden fear in Merlin’s voice. “I’m on my way,” Merlin spit out before hanging up and sprinting out of the room.

“Merlin, what’s going on?” Arthur asked, standing next to the doorway of Merlin’s room.

“Mordred and Galahad were having a playdate, Morgana let them go outside, but the snow started falling harder than she expected and they’re not in the yard anymore…” Merlin’s voice distorted and evened out as Arthur assumed clothes were pulled off and on. Then Merlin appeared in the doorway, bundled up. “They’re missing, Arthur, no one knows where they are,” Merlin finished, fear clear in his voice and eyes.

“I’ve tracked smaller prey in worse weather than this,” Arthur immediately responded. “I’ll make sure Mordred and Galahad get home safe.”

He quickly dashed off to perform his own change of clothes and barreled back out. “The quicker we get there, the easier it will be for me to find them.”

Merlin took his words to heart and sped the whole way to Morgana’s.

~*~

Once they arrived, Arthur took a moment to grab Morgana’s hands in his. “I promise, milady, they’ll be home safe soon.” And with that reassurance given, Arthur trekked out into the swirling snow. As he had told Merlin, he had experience tracking far smaller prey in worse conditions; but he usually had more of a head start than he did now. But no matter, he had sworn an oath and he was going to see it through.

He was quick to pick up on the bright red of a fallen mitten, which told Arthur that he was on the right track. He started calling for Mordred and Galahad, and it wasn’t long before he heard a familiar voice calling back.

“Arthur! Arthur, over here!”

Arthur followed the sound of the boy’s voice until he practically tripped over him; it was Galahad, eyes wide. “Arthur, Arthur – we didn’t know we were so close to the lake, and – Mordred’s out there! I don’t know what to do!” he cried.

“It’s okay,” Arthur soothed. “Do you still have one of the sticks you were practicing with?” 

Galahad sniffled but looked around. “Here, here’s one!”

“Wonderful, thank you.” Arthur took the stick and knelt so he was face-to-face with the boy. “Now, I need you to stay here, and stay calm, alright? I’m going to go help Mordred, and I’ll be right back.”

Galahad nodded.

“Brave lad,” Arthur smiled, ruffling his hair before turning away. “Mordred?” Arthur called as he walked away.

“Over here!” Mordred yelled, voice shaky. “But…but don’t come too close, it isn’t safe!”

“I know, Galahad told me,” Arthur responded, fighting to maintain his calm as he got closer to the boy – and paused when he could finally see him. Mordred wasn’t too far out, only just far enough that the ice looked unsafe. Mordred had spread his legs to try and distribute his weight better, face scared but also determined. 

“Good lad,” Arthur called. “Now, I need you to carefully get on your stomach and reach for this stick, okay? When you reach it, I can pull you to shore safely.”

Mordred nodded and slowly knelt and then splayed on his stomach.

“Good, good,” Arthur smiled at the boy as he extended his arm as far as he could, the stick still just out of Mordred’s reach.

Mordred took a deep breath and scooted forward, grabbing onto the stick, and Arthur yanked Mordred to him until they were both safely on shore. “Oh thank god,” Arthur sighed as he hugged Mordred. He sat there, arms around Mordred, for a few minutes before shifting the boy to look at him. “You’ve been very brave, Mordred, but I think it’s time we collected Galahad and took you home, hm?”

Mordred nodded. The two stood up, holding hands so as not to lose each other in the weather, and called for Galahad until they found him, and continued back to the lady Morgana’s house hand in hand. Morgana and Lance ran to meet them, hugging their children and crying. Merlin stayed behind at the house’s back entrance, smiling and teary-eyed at the reunion. Arthur carefully skirted the families to meet Merlin. “I told you I’d do it,” he couldn’t help boasting.

“I knew you could,” Merlin beamed at him, and Arthur blushed. 

“Of course you did,” he relied gruffly. “Don’t suppose you have some hot chocolate for a returning hero?”

“Of course I do! But you know, if you keep drinking hot chocolate at this pace, you’re going to get fat,” Merlin teased.

Arthur reared back, offended. “Fat! I’ll have you know, I’m fighting fit!”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry,” Merlin laughed, and took him inside to drink his hot cocoa of victory.

*~*

The next day, both Lance and Morgana’s families descended on Merlin’s house – the families wanting to do something nice for Arthur, and Leon in particular (who had returned the night before, not long after everything had been resolved) wanted to meet the hero who saved his son.

Arthur and Leon ended up getting along quite well, bonding over horses of all things (“I had forgotten Leon used to ride horses,” Merlin whispered to his sister about fifteen minutes into the deep conversation the two men had started. “What are you talking about Merlin? He used to ride horses, now he breeds them. He has partial ownership of some stable somewhere.” Morgan gestured a hand on the word somewhere. Merlin just gaped; he had no idea!).

Lance and Morgana forbade the kids from going outside, but Merlin was quick to soothe that sting by asking the kids to help him make cookies for the Christmas Eve dinner Alice and Gaius hosted each year. “It’s a big responsibility, you think you’re up to it?” Merlin asked solemnly.

Mordred and Galahad straightened. “Of course!” they chorused.

“Alright,” Merlin winked at them. “We’re going to be making two kinds of cookies – a special one, called a cowboy cookie, and a sugar cookie.”

“Yay!” the boys cheered, and Merlin put them to work. He calculated that however many of each cookie he made, he should prepare for his visitors to take a significant portion, and planned the amount he should make accordingly.

*~*

In the end, Merlin was a little staggered at exactly how many cookies they had made, but there were plenty for everyone to try them and take a good-sized stack home. The kids and Morgana preferred the sugar cookies; but Leon, Arthur and Lance loved the cowboy cookies. (They were Merlin’s personal favorite, too.)

The kids were falling asleep standing up, and their families took that as their cue to head back, hugging Merlin and Arthur before they left.

Merlin was pretty tired too, but Arthur still looked quite awake…and drooling over the cookies. “You can have two more,” Merlin informed him sternly, “but the rest are for dinner in a couple days.”

Arthur nodded in agreement and ate his cookies while Merlin packed the rest into the freezer, so they wouldn’t go stale.

“Time for bed?” Merlin yawned.

“Time for bed,” Arthur agreed, nudging him towards his room.

“Night, Arthur.”

“Night, Merlin.”

~*~

It was officially one day until the deadline the sorcerer had given Arthur, and he was starting to worry that there was no way he was going to find his destiny or the other half of his coin – but also beginning to think that this might not be the dreaded fate it had seemed when he first arrived. He was quiet, deep in thought during breakfast; quiet enough to worry Merlin, it seemed, who suggested going back to the Christmas castle that day.

Arthur did perk up a little at that – he had last seen the sorcerer at the castle, so maybe returning he’d either find the sorcerer again or discovering some sort of clue at least?

So Arthur hopped into Merlin’s metal chariot and off they went. 

As they wandered and Arthur saw nothing of use time after time, he started to wonder out loud about getting hot chocolate.

“Wait right here,” Merlin grinned at him and ran off. Arthur stayed, as Merlin had asked him too, and was confused when Merlin brought somewhat familiar looking cups back with him. Arthur took a sip and beamed with delight; it was the hot chocolate Merlin made at home! Merlin explained that he had thought ahead and brought cups of hot chocolate with them, so there was no need to purchase more at the castle. 

Arthur was ecstatic. “Brilliant, Merlin!”

Merlin flushed. “Happy to be of service,” he muttered. Arthur looked at him confusedly, wondering about the reason for the blush, when an older woman walked up to them. 

“Merlin! You’re still coming to our dinner tomorrow night, aren’t you?”

“Of course, Alice! My freezer’s full of the cookies I’m bringing, I can’t back out now,” Merlin responded cheekily.

“Oh, good,” Alice smiled at him. “Gaius just wanted to make sure, since you have a guest and we weren’t sure if you two were going to make other plans.”

Again, Arthur didn’t understand why such an innocent comment left Merlin turning red. “No, no, we’re coming,” Merlin hurried to reassure the woman. “We don’t have any plans.”

Alice patted his cheek. “Thank you. We look forward to hosting that dinner every year, and it wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Merlin ducked his head. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Arthur smiled as well. “As am I, lady Alice; if the cookies Merlin made are any indication, this is going to be a fabulous feast!”

Alice smiled a touch bemusedly at him. “Well, I don’t know about a feast exactly, but – ”

A youth ran by and snatched her bag off her shoulder.

“He just stole my purse!” Alice yelled, and Arthur ran off in hot pursuit. No one was going to pickpocket the lady Alice on his watch!

It didn’t take long for Arthur to catch the thief, who seemingly hadn’t expected any pursuit. “Jeez, alright, here, have the purse back!” the youth yelped as Arthur grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

“In my day, thieves could lose hands for stealing,” Arthur growled. “And for attacking a poor old woman you almost deserve it, for shame!”

The youth squirmed but didn’t reply; Arthur held onto him until Merlin and – surprisingly – Gwen showed up. “Good job, Arthur!” she panted as she ran up. “We were getting reports of a pickpocket here at the castle, but no one was fast enough to catch him before now.” She looked at him searchingly for a moment. “You know, if you’re looking for a job, we’d be happy to have you on the force.”

“On the force?” Arthur asked, looking to Merlin.

“Sorry – working as a police officer, helping enforce the law in town,” Gwen explained.

“Oh. I – I appreciate the offer very much, lady Gwen, and I…I will think carefully on it.” Arthur responded, mind whirling. Working as a police officer sounded like it would be quite similar to many of his duties as a knight of Camelot – but could he really abandon his kingdom to move to this wondrous land? Could that really be the destiny the sorcerer had told him to seek?

Arthur was brought out of his thoughts by Merlin clapping him on the shoulder. “Let’s go bring Alice her purse back.”

Arthur nodded, deciding to put it out of his mind. Maybe he was running out of time to find his destiny and the other half of his coin – but for now, he was determined to enjoy what time left he had with Merlin.

~*~

The dinner at Gaius and Alice’s house was wonderful. Lance and Galahad, Gwaine, Gwen and Elyan – even Leon, Morgana and Mordred had come to join the festivities. Gwen and Elyan had brought lasagna; Gwaine had brought a surprisingly delicious stew he called “gumbo;” Lance had brought homemade rolls; Morgana had brought a fancy platter of meats, cheeses, and crackers; and of course Merlin and Arthur brought their cookies. 

It was a lovely evening of laughter and good conversation, and Arthur couldn’t stop smiling. He was so grateful that he had, in a strange land, found such a warm welcome and kind group of people. 

As the evening started to wind to a close, Gwaine approached Arthur with a sprig of greenery in hand. “Ever heard of mistletoe, Arthur?” the man asked cheekily.

Arthur shook his head, and Gwaine grinned widely.

“It’s unlucky if you find yourself with someone under the mistletoe and don’t give them a kiss,” Gwaine explained, eyebrows wiggling as he stepped closer and held the mistletoe above their heads. Arthur bit his lip and looked across the room at Merlin, who was currently talking to Lance with his back turned.

“Ohhh, I see,” Gwaine sighed. “It was worth a try, though. Here, you should take this to use on Merls later; I’m going to try my luck somewhere else.” And with a wink, Gwaine was off. Arthur twirled the greenery in his fingers; perhaps Gwaine was onto something. 

It wasn’t long before the only people left in the house were Gaius, Alice, Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Elyan; and Gwen and Elyan had quickly taken over the cleanup efforts, shooing Alice and Gaius upstairs.

Merlin and Arthur had both said their goodbyes and were heading out; Arthur clutched the mistletoe in his pocket and took a deep breath of cold air as they walked outside. “Merlin?” he asked. “I…um…” Words escaped him and he simply pulled out the mistletoe.

Merlin groaned. “Oh no, what did Gwaine do?”

“Nothing, actually, just…told me about the tradition and gave me the mistletoe – for later, he said. And it’s later, isn’t it?” Arthur asked, trailing off.

Merlin stared at him for a minute before smiling shyly. “Yeah, yeah it is. And you didn’t want to save the mistletoe for…anyone else?”

“Just you,” Arthur said softly as Merlin stepped closer. They stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment before their lips finally met.

And with a flash of red light from the medallion he was still wearing, Arthur found himself…somewhere else. 

It was an entirely white space, where his footsteps echoing strangely. A cleared throat from behind him sent Arthur whirling, and then deeply wishing he had his sword – because that? That was a dragon.

“Relax, Arthur, I am not here to do you any harm; simply offer you a choice.”

Arthur paused at the vaguely familiar voice. “Are…are you the sorcerer who gave me the medallion?”

“Indeed. And as I tasked you, you found the other half of your coin; Merlin. Which means you will be able to continue towards your destiny. But…you can choose, which of your destinies you would prefer.”

“I…multiple destinies? Merlin is my other half?” Arthur asked, mind spinning.

“Yes. The coin now reunited cannot be divided again; so you, Arthur, are at a crossroads. You can return to Camelot, become the Once and Future King with the most powerful sorcerer to ever living at your side, as Merlin will become if that is the path you choose. If that is not…you are well on your way to building a life for yourself in this new world with Merlin already. You will be giving up a golden age and a legacy that will resonate for thousands and thousands of years…but you will also give up the hardship and burden that such a destiny brings with it.”

“But, Merlin won’t…” Arthur started hesitantly.

“Should you choose to take up your mantle as Once and Future King in Camelot, Merlin will arrive with you with no memory of his time in the future; he will have been born and grown up in the medieval ages, and know nothing else,” the dragon reassured him.

Arthur had to think this through. Back in Camelot, he was leaving behind his brother-in-arms, but…he had no lover, no family, and a duty that he fulfilled faithfully but not as passionately as he could have. If he took Merlin back with him…Merlin’s friends and family would be left behind, and who knows what would take their place in Merlin’s new life? No, Kay would have to forgive him, but Arthur couldn’t take Merlin’s life away from him; not when Arthur could see his place in it so clearly, the potential for friendship and acceptance and a peace he could never find in Camelot after the death of his parents. Arthur nodded firmly. “Then I think my choice is clear. I’m staying; Camelot will have to find a new king.”

~*~

Arthur returned still kissing Merlin. When the kiss broke, he rested his forehead against Merlin’s. “Perhaps…a date is in order?” he asked breathlessly.

Merlin laughed. “I think that would be a good idea.”

And so they began dating, Arthur moving into Merlin’s house…and into his room, not long after. He met Hunith and Balinor, when they returned from their trip, and Hunith’s motherly care soothed an ache he had almost forgotten he carried. Arthur joined the police force with Gwen, Officer Percival Beaumont becoming his partner, but he quickly rose through the ranks and became sheriff of the town. On his off days and most weekends, Arthur ran sword fighting lessons for kids, teens and – when demand grew high enough – adults as well. (Elyan was delighted to have an excuse to break out his metalworking skills for requested weapons and armor pieces.) 

When Arthur and Elyan started spending more time together, Elyan invited Arthur to the weekly meetups he had with Lance and Gwaine at Will’s diner; soon Percival and Leon were regulars as well, with Merlin occasionally joining but more often spending the time in the diner with Will and Freya or elsewhere in town. (And no, Arthur, the meetups with Gwen and Morgana were not girls’ nights, you prat.)

It was a quiet, humble life: Arthur couldn’t have asked for more.

~*~*

Back in Camelot, when Arthur didn’t reappear after two years of searching, Sir Kay officially accepted regency of the kingdom, as the man closest Arthur had to a brother – not to mention a good man, respected by the people. It didn’t take long for Kay to abolish the ban on magic, and Camelot began to flourish. 

His rule was peaceful and well on its way to prosperous when a fleeing princess stumbled into Camelot’s borders and pleaded for sanctuary, her home kingdom having been invaded and herself the only survivor. Kay quickly welcomed Princess Mithian into the castle, and over the years the two developed a deep friendship that became love. When they married, Mithian became queen of Camelot, and Kay her prince consort. Both of them ensured that the tale of King Arthur, brief though his reign had been, depicted the man as the kind (if imperfect) ruler he had been before he disappeared, and ensured its spread and connection to their own prosperity. 

A golden age followed, making sure the names of all three rulers lived on for generation upon generation.


End file.
